


Black Magic

by Eternal_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_writes/pseuds/Eternal_writes
Summary: Harry wasn't sure how this came to be. It went from insulting each other, to giving each other nervous glances. Even sending flying swan origami with love letters written on them, and stealing kisses under his father's cloak in the dead of night. Loving Draco was magic, the darkest, most alluring type of magic.Black magic.





	Black Magic

It all started in Potions Class, when Snape had to step out of class to gather some ingredients he'd forgotten for today's lesson. The classroom was an explosion of noise. Seamus and Dean were doodling on a piece of parchment, some were talking about their plans over Christmas Break. Others were inviting people over to each other's houses. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were oblivious to everyone else's conversations. Hermione was reading a book about three times thicker than her arm, and Ron was nudging Harry, trying to get his attention.  
  
Unfortunately for Ron, Harry was off in his own world, his eyes locked onto the blonde boy across the classroom who was folding a slice of paper. Ron glanced at Hermione, and jerked his head in Harry's direction. Hermione looked up from her book long enough to shrug her shoulders. "Harry," Ron tried, but Harry didn't stop staring. Draco's hair was parted to the side, his hair styled in elegant waves. Harry was far too happy about the change as he continued to watch Draco Malfoy as he finished his origami swan. The swan floated across the room, and a few people watched as it gracefully landed on Harry's desk. He smiled slightly. He and Draco had somehow became 'friends' last week during a Quidditch match.  
  
Draco had slipped off his broom, and instead of letting the blond fall to his death and catching the snitch, Harry caught him. "Falling for me Malfoy?" Harry joked as Draco clung to him. Draco was hissing under his breath.  
  
"Shut up you git!" Draco snapped. "Bloody hell!"  
  
"Quiet down, everyone." Snape snapped from his ingredient closet.  
  
That snapped Harry out of his daydream as Snap walked back in the classroom, his arms full with jars of ingredients. Harry quickly snatched the swan off his desk and tucked it in his robes as Snape drawled, "Today class, we will be brewing Draught of Peace, pay attention..."  
  
After brewing a perfect Draught of Peace with Hermione and Ron, the trio hurried to the Great Hall for a quick lunch before Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Ron piled food atop his plate and Hermione grimaced as she watched him shovel an impossible amount of food into his mouth. Harry took the paper swan out of his pocket and it unfolded itself. two words were beautifully written inside. _'Hello, Potter. '_  
  
Harry pulled out another piece of paper, and wrote his own response. _'Nice swan, Malfoy.'_ Then he took out his wand and quietly cast, "Gratuit olor!"  
  
The paper quickly folded itself into a paper swan and it flew over to Draco. Harry waited for a response through every class, and only received one once he was inside the Gryffindor Common Room. He was sitting on the floor next to Ron and Hermione, both of whom for once were doing their homework without yelling at each other. He was finishing up an essay for Herbology, when the paper swan landed softly onto his parchment. He smiled and instantly unfolded it. _'Thanks, scarface. What are you doing?'_  
  
_'Back to the insults I see. I'm working on a Herbology essay, what about you?'_ His own swan flew away, and a few minutes later another came.  
  
_'Scarface is hardly an insult. I'm just being brutally honest. I'm working on Potions.'_ Harry muttered to himself as he wrote another response with a smirk.  
  
_'I'm rubbish at potions'_ At this point, Harry had given up on finishing his homework, so he waited for Draco's swan to appear. Without fail it did, and Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why are there so many paper swans flying in and out of here?" She asked, as Harry read what was written inside.  
  
"No reason," he told her.  
  
_'I could help you. Meet me in the library?'_  
  
_'Really? I'll be on my way.'_  
  
"Where are you goin' mate?" Ron asked as Harry stood. Harry got out the Marauder's Map and scanned it, sure as hell Malfoy was already In the library. He threw the map on the floor and left to meet him there. As he neared the library, he could see the familiar head of platinum blond hair that belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy.  
  
The library was the only place students were allowed entry to after hours, and it was pretty vacant as Harry walked over to the table Draco was sitting at. He had a Potions book out, and he was casually reading and scribbling things down before he looked up at Harry. "You actually came?" He said as he set his book down.  
  
"Well yeah, I wouldn't turn down an opportunity to get an outstanding on my Potions OWL." Harry reasoned as he took a seat. Draco merely shoved a Potions book toward him.  
  
"All you really need to do is take notes." He told Harry. "Write down what's important, and forget anything that isn't relevant," Harry pouted.  
  
"Can't you do it for me?" He asked, with a sheepish smile. Draco shook his head and gestured dramatically to a blank roll of parchment. Harry sighed and began to write down nearly everything. Draco stood over his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"You don't need that." He stated simply, striking through it with his quill. "You'll need to know the function of this Potion though," Then he circled the name of that particular potion and silently watched as Harry huffed and wrote it down. Occasionally Draco would roll his eyes and grab Harry's hand and underline something using his quill. Harry would mutter a thanks before moving on.  
  
They continued it for a while until Draco got bored. He closed the book and looked over at Harry who yawned before putting down his quill. "Done for today?" He said, his green eyes locking with Draco's.  
  
"Yes, until tomorrow."

* * *

Every night that week Harry spent more time with Draco, studying until his brain was reduced to nothing but incoherent thoughts. It was working, Harry had to admit. His essay score had been higher than ever, and he definitely had Draco to thank for that.  
  
Hermione and Ron were slightly concerned though, seeing as he was spending an increasing amount of time away from them. Soon enough, their nightly study sessions turned into something else. They'd spend the majority of it having deep, and intimate conversations about home-life and life in general. Harry had begun to understand Draco on a level he never expected, and it turned out that he liked Draco. A lot.  
  
The paper swans they sent each other were no longer simple messages and occasional insults. They were longer, and sweeter, and most of the time they ended in a meeting place and a time. They met in the room of requirement most of the time, just like today.  
  
It was dark, and Harry donned his father's cloak as he walked through the corridors toward their meeting place. The door appeared before him and he swung open the door, and threw his cloak off. "Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed, giving Harry a stern look. "You have to stop scaring me like that,"  
  
"Sorry," Harry said as he came to sit next to the blond. "How was your day?"  
  
"Dreadfully boring, as usual." Draco commented, "I didn't even get to insult you today."  
  
"What a disappointment." Harry replied, with a mischievous grin. Draco smiled back, their hands touching. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and leaned against him. "How's mum?" he asked excitedly. He'd taken to calling Narcissa and Lucius his mother and father over the past few weeks. Him and Draco had long conversations about  
  
"Mother is fine. Father is too," Draco told him reassuringly. "They're really happy you're coming over for Christmas."  
  
"Really?" Harry wondered aloud.  
  
"Mother is decorating for once, and she invited the Weasels to come too," Draco told him. "Father wasn't happy about it at first until mother forced him to spend an owl to Mr. Weasley. Turns out they don't hate each other as much as they thought."  
  
"That's good," Harry said, "Did they accept?"  
  
"Oh yes," Draco said, intertwining their fingers. "The whole lot of them are coming, even Granger." Harry beamed. 

* * *

"Can you believe the Malfoy's invited us all to Christmas?!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Harry. "You were right Harry! They're all plotting something!" Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry looked up from his Potions homework and raised an eyebrow. "Malfoy did what?" He replied somewhat dumbly. He hadn't been paying attention.  
  
"Draco Malfoy invited my family, you, and Hermione to their Christmas! And my mum accepted!" Ron yelled. "This is outrageous!"  
  
"Or..." Hermione theorized, "He could be trying to make friends...?"  
  
"What makes you think that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know." Hermione mumbled. "Maybe because Harry practically saved his life?"  
  
"I second that," Harry mumbled. He really hoped that Draco, Hermione and Ron got along. In less than an hour, they'd be using Floo powder to get to the Manor. Mrs. Weasley was packing up her food alongside Narcissa who'd stopped by to talk to Molly. She gave Harry a special smile as she walked into the kitchen to help.  
  
After a while, everything and everyone was ready. Within minutes, the Malfoy living room was filled with the entire Weasley family along with Hermione and Harry. Draco laying down on a leather couch as they all poured in. He was reading something about Advanced Potions, and he barely looked up as the majority of the Weasley's went into the kitchen. Only Ron, Hermione, and Harry remained. Harry grabbed the book the paler boy was reading and began to read it himself.  
  
Draco pouted and reached out to get it back, but Harry pushed his hands away and began to walk away. "Harry I swear," he grumbled as he trailed after him. "Give me my book."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, they shared a look of shock before watching the two "rivals" interact.  
  
Draco huffed in frustration and grabbed Harry's wrist and drew him close. While the shorter boy was distracted and obviously flustered, Draco took the book and walked away. "Hey! That's cheating!" Harry called after him.  
  
"It's called being cunning." Draco answered, turning to look at Harry with a smile.

* * *

Fred and George would be lying if they said they hadn't expected this. Ron and Hermione, who dragged off the two tricksters to talk about Harry and Draco, seemed surprised. The duo looked at each other before smiling. "Before we gave Harry the Marauder's Map, we noticed that Harry would follow Draco around, and vice versa. It's not a surprise they're acting all buddy-buddy." George said.  
  
"And Harry did catch Draco during that Quidditch match." Fred added, "So I already assumed they'd bond over that."  
  
"You two must be pretty dense, honestly." They said in sync. "They could be having a real relationship and neither of you would notice."  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, you're about to miss dinner!" they all followed her without further discussion. Dinner with the Malfoy's was awkward for the Weasley children, but not for Harry or Draco, who'd been excited to spend more time together.  
  
Ginny look scandalized as Harry took a seat next to Draco instead of her. Draco and Harry then proceeded to whisper at each other as Narcissa hurried in and took a seat next to her son. She gave Harry a warm smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand as she walked to take her seat. Harry smiled at her as the food magically appeared before them, as Ron gasped near-silently as a slight blush appeared on Draco Malfoy's cheeks.

* * *

That night, after all of them had been assigned rooms, Harry walked the halls of Malfoy Manor after a swan floated into his room. Eventually he found Malfoy's room. The taller boy was laying in his bed, reading another book. "It's cold in my room," Harry complained. Draco grinned.  
  
"It's cold in every room."  
  
"Not yours, apparently." Harry told him.  
  
"That's because I have a fireplace, Harry," Draco responded. Harry pouted and took the liberty to get on his bed and stare at him.  
  
"What're you reading?" he asked.  
  
"How to get an oblivious scarhead to love me," Draco stated simply. Harry grinned.  
  
"I already love you," Harry confessed. Draco moved his book to look at him.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"I mean, yeah." Harry said, "I've-" but he never finished his sentence. Draco's lips were on his, and Harry couldn't ask for anything more perfect than this


End file.
